It is well known that certain liquids, like wine, taste better when there is an opportunity to have the liquid aerated prior to drinking. In some cases, after wine is opened, it is simply left in air to permit the air to get into the wine bottle. However, often that is insufficient and may take a considerable amount of time to get adequate aeration to bring out the flavors contained in the wine.
Various types of aerators have been developed to facilitate or add the ability to provide aeration to the liquid, either prior to or as it is being poured into a glass. However, most types of aerators only provide a single aeration site which may not fully aerate the liquid. Therefore, a need clearly exists for an aerator capable of more fully aerating a liquid.